1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a glass block structure, and more specifically relates to a heat-tolerant glass block structure that incorporates a phenolic resin framework that allows the structure to be pre-assembled and shipped to an installation location.
2. Background Art
Glass has many qualities that make it well-suited for use in windows, including transparency or translucency, hardness, imperviousness to the natural elements, insulating properties, and an ability to be formed into various shapes. Windows, walls, and other partitions have long been formed from glass blocks which admit the passage of light but, because of their thickness, do not permit a clear view of objects beyond the glass. Thus glass block is ideal for any situation or setting where both natural illumination and privacy are important.
Individual glass blocks are assembled into glass block structures by attaching a material to the blocks that bonds the blocks together. This material may be a spacer made of wood, metal or plastic adapted to provide a trough or groove between blocks into which caulking or mortar is placed. Mortar materials have been developed that tolerate high temperatures, and these are especially useful for their fire-resistant properties.
The construction of a glass brick structure using mortar, however, is a task that requires a great deal of skill and experience. Without such experience, it is difficult to properly position the glass blocks so that they lie in level, straight courses and so that they are securely held in place within the structure. The construction must also be carefully timed so that the mortar is not subjected to excessive weight before it is able to withstand such stress without being forced from between the blocks. These requirements substantially increase the expense and difficulty that attends the installation of a glass block structure.
Some manufacturers offer pre-assembled glass block structures that may be shipped to a building site ready to be installed. Fire-resistant mortars, however, are too fragile to survive such transportation, and must currently be installed on-site by a mason who has the necessary skill to perform the task. Builders are reluctant to permit this because it is very time-consuming and expensive. Yet fire resistance is often a very important and desirable feature in a glass block structure, and in many instances is even required by the building code.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide a heat-tolerant, fire-resistant glass block structure that may be pre-assembled and shipped in a unitary piece to the installation site. According to the present invention, a glass block structure is supported by a phenolic resin framework. This framework is bonded to the individual glass blocks with an adhesive substance that is placed so as to lie at or near the corners of the blocks. The phenolic resin that makes up the framework may advantageously be formed in a pultrusion process wherein the resin is embedded with glass-like strands. Further heat-tolerance and adhesion may be obtained from the use of a high-heat tolerant putty applied between the phenolic resin and the glass blocks.
The glass block structure includes a phenolic resin frame around its perimeter that serves both to stabilize and support the structure during transportation and to assist with the installation process. An I-beam may also be included in the structure for the latter purpose, and both frame and I-beam are in some places required by the building code. If a fire were to engulf a glass block structure configured according to the present invention, the adhesive substance on the side of the structure facing the fire may be consumed or compromised by the heat, while the adhesive on the side opposite the structure from the fire, because of the heat tolerance of the phenolic resin, is protected to the point that it does not burn away. The phenolic resin, therefore, greatly enhances safety and decreases fire damage as it allows the adhesive substance to remain in place and hold the glass block structure together. A stable glass block structure helps prevent or slow the spread of a fire.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of specific embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.